


Let the wind take you to me

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: 1sentence fic, Community: 1fandom, Family, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, General
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one sentences about the whole Natsume Yuujinchou series. Lots of family and friendship feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the wind take you to me

_walk_

The dragon kit took one step at a time, arms outstretched, as he tried to move towards Natsume and babbled insistently, eyes twinkling and wet hair sticking to his cheeks.

 

_thrill_

Natsume doesn't remember who had thrown the first fluff, either Kitamoto or Nishimura; by the time he realizes that it doesn't really matter, he gets pummeled from both sides anyway.

 

_catch_

Although the boys from the baseball team meant he should catch the ball first, the message didn't register into his mind until they called out "be careful!" and the object knocked him off the wall by surprise.

 

_home_

Breakfast with the Fujiwara consisted of Shigeru-san reading the morning papers, Touko-san laying down traditional udon noodles for everyone, even for Nyanko-sensei, and the sounds of _enka_  filling the silence in the background.

 

_travel_

Natori is always on the move, touring from one prefecture to another, promoting his movies, participating in commercials, taking photo shoots, performing exorcism, but most of the times, looking for rare souvenirs to post them to Natsume.

 

_beauty_

The scales are shining red now, Natsume describes carefully, never taking his eyes off the pond in Tanuma's backyard.

 

_crash_

Nyanko-sensei answered him with a good kick of his paw.

 

_together_

Whenever they're together Tanuma does most of the guessing about Natsume's hesitance, while Natsume inevitable shares the next best secret, much later on.

 

_look_

It's only one little glance, Taki tells herself, just one peak... but despite the little mantra, she couldn't resist the feeling anymore and pounced on Nyanko-sensei, squishing him to her face and prattled on and on about how amazingly cute and soft and cute and soft the cat was.

 

_feel_

"Ah!" Natsume let out automatically, red color already blooming out of the little wound, and stuck his injured finger into his mouth.

 

_finish_

After a few detours and wrong turns with the scissors, the needle, the polyester thread, the stitching and the piles of old cloths, Natsume has finally completed the tiny doll-like clothes.

 

_hair_

His eyes must have been playing tricks with him; surely, it's not normal  to suddenly imagine your first friend with long wispy hair caressed by the unseen wind when he's very sure that Natsume has short hair.

 

_fill_

The sky was filled with various scents--too heavy, too light, too indistinguishable--that the hope the baby fox had gathered in order to see Natsume was starting to dwindle.

 

_smoke_

The relief of finding more people who can see youkai was short-lived and bitter to swallow as soon as Natsume realized he could not trust anyone with his secrets just yet.

 

_think_

He didn't know whether to be amused or aghast at how Taki handled sensei upon closer inspection.

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued --?
> 
> TheNekoTalks:
> 
> I haven't really finished these. So... another WIP. *sweats*
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> .:Nekocin:.


End file.
